poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the Day/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song Wonder Woman: Super suiting final. Sighs Here we go. Connor Lacey: Ryan. If you can hear me, we'll free you, Chris, Kairi, Britney, Blythe and Harley from the Dark Energem's power. bell ringing Crazy Quilt: at the pencil Let the grading begin now. along with Connor Lacey and his friends, Bumblebee, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn waved at her Woman made her grand entrance Connor Lacey: You've got this, Diana. Sci-Ryan: We're all behind you on this. to the old and new Dazzlings Ryagio Dazzle: What are we doing? Chris Dusk: We're gonna allow Cheetah to rig Mr Fox's jetpack. That way, she can save him and be Hero of the Month. Kairia Blaze: Cool. chuckles So, we will make Sci-Ryan and his friends adore Cheetah and us. Adagio Dazzle: Get our revenge on Connor Lacey, as well as kicking Wonder Woman out of this school. Chris Dusk: Yup. Is it true a cat always landed on it's feet? Ryagio Dazzle: No. But, that one is a rumour spread by dogs. back at the Supersuit room Klaxon Bumblebee: Save the day alarm! Sci-Ryan: Sounds like trouble. Wonder Woman: Come on, guys! team made it outside Connor Lacey: What's going on? Wonder Woman: Yeah, what's wrong? Principal Waller: It's Mr. Fox. He was taking his invisible jetpack out for a test run and he crashed into the Amethyst. Mr. Fox: Screaming Help! Help me! Sci-Ryan: Oh, no! The Amethyst is going to fall like an autumn leaf. Bumblebee (DCSHG): The impact must have knocked it loose. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Follow my lead! Connor Lacey: Right behind ya! Ultimatrix Lacey transforms to Diamondhead Diamondhead: Huh? What's that? Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Bumblebee, you grab Mr. Fox, I'll steady the Amethyst. Bumblebee (DCSHG): I'm on it! Sci-Ryan: Diamondhead? Let me help you get to the Amethyst. his hands at Diamondhead's feet Diamondhead: Okay. raise his hands to the sky and a plant grows taking Diamondhead to the Amethyst Diamondhead: I'm ready to help, Wonder Woman. Woman Woman: Thanks, Connor. groaning Bumblebee (DCSHG): Struggling Mr. Fox: I can't! I'm stuck! Bumblebee (DCSHG): I'm going in. Strains No. Mr. Fox: Screaming Bumblebee (DCSHG): Mr. Fox! Sci-Ryan: Harley, go! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Exclaiming Whoopee! Mr. Fox: Groans Sci-Ryan: You ok, Mr Fox? Mr. Fox: I'm fine. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Now, that's what I call a one-of-a-kind catch. Diamondhead: You got that right. Grunting Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Hmm. We need something to secure it. A rope or... (Gasps) Ivy! Poison Ivy: I'm on it! Sci-Ryan: Me too! two both lifted the vines up and casted the Amethyst Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Looks good. Inspection passed. Diamondhead: Indeed. What the? Diamondhead and Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Cheetah? Cheetah: Growling I was gonna save Mr. Fox. No fair. No fair! No fair! No fair! No fair! Hisses Diamondhead: Whoa! Wonder Woman: We got you. Just grab on. Cheetah: Not the Lasso of Truth! falls down Cheetah: No! Groans team cheering Cheetah: Grunting Wonder Woman messes up everything. I was supposed to save Mr. Fox, that's why I rigged his jet pack. I wanted to be Hero of the Month and... her mouth Sci-Ryan: I’m sorry. Did you say something? Principal Waller: Wait. What else, Cheetah? Cheetah: I sabotage Wonder Woman's flying test, and I tripped her so that she landed in the fountain. I ruined her Weaponomics demo on purpose, and I replaced her face cream with toothpaste but it didn't even make her freak out. Wonder Woman: No wonder my skin's so minty fresh. Evil Ryan: And Cheetah. Did you have some help with you? Some great insight? Cheetah: Yes. The old and new Dazzlings offered me to be Hero of the Month by kicking Wonder Woman out of school. Sci-Ryan: So, they're behind all of this. Ryagio Dazzle: You might save the day, but, you won’t get in our way of revenge! a smoke bomb at the ground Diamondhead: You're not gonna get away that easy. the smoke clears, Ryagio is no where to be seen Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. He’s GONE!!! Oh. Wait. There he is. Diamondhead: After him! Evil Ryan: Let him go. He’ll have to change back after 2 hours which is soon. reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. Bertram T. Monkey: But, Cheetah will be in detention for a really long time. Principal Waller You know what to do. Principal Waller: Very well. Cheetah, you're gonna be in detention for a long, long time. Mmm-hmm. cheering Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Thank you. Evil Anna: Thank you very much. saw the old Dazzlings Britney Adagio Dazzle's mind: Connor Lacey, help us. Destroy the pendants just like you did at the Battle of the Bands. Crash Bandicoot: Adagio? You want to help Connor? Connor Lacey: It's a risk I've gotta take. Sci-Ryan: There are alternatives to destroying. his Keyblade We could help them control thier Dark Energem selfs. Connor Lacey: It's okay, Sci-Ryan. I got this. Ultimatrix Lacey turns into Chromastone Chromastone: Now, to use my energy blast and destroy the pendants. Sci-Ryan: If I must. I will use my magic to remove them. Chromastone: So, that combing my energy blast and your Keyblade should free them from their Dark Energem forms. Sci-Ryan: Good idea. Maybe, we would give them the power to control both forms. Adagio Britney? Why you want to be free? Britney Adagio Dazzle's mind: Because we've been forced to serve Lord Arcanon. Blythe Baxter Sonata Dusk's mind: I don’t know if we continue serving him. Sci-Ryan: You can hear us? How? Britney Adagio Dazzle’s mind: We can see through the eyes of our Dark Energem selves. Evil Ryan: Wow. But, what if you can control your Dark Energem selves. To be their own masters. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Aria Blaze’s mind So, you mean we don’t have to work for that stupid Arcanon? Sci-Ryan: Yep. Let us help you control your Dark Energem selves. Britney Adagio Dazzle’s mind: Okay. We're ready. points his Keyblade at the old Dazzlings and prepare to fire Sci-Ryan: Here we go! Chromastone: One, two... Sci-Ryan: On my mark and not a moment sooner. Chromastone: Three! energy Cheering Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Yeah, baby! Crazy Quilt: Ahem. Wonder Woman: Oh. Right. I should get back to the super suit final. Crazy Quilt: It's over. No more final for you. Wonder Woman: But I had to leap to... Crazy Quilt: I saw your suit in action, and it was one of the finest examples of super suiting I've ever seen. Wonder Woman: We saved the day. Poison Ivy: And you got an A. Cheering Harley Quinn: Oh, yeah! Sci-Ryan: his eyes close Do we fix you? Britney: Yes. Why are your eyes are closed? Sci-Ryan: I just want make sure that I don't hurt you or make you Dazzlings forever. Blythe Baxter: It's okay. The Dazzlings are controlled by us now. opens his eyes Sci-Ryan: It worked, Aria. My magic worked! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Along with Connor Lacey's powers. Britney: Adagio Dazzle's voice Oh yes. You heroes are so tight. And yet... You give us the power to change between our old selves and our Dark Energem counterparts. Sci-Ryan: at the Dazzlings' pendants I guess they are Special to them. If it weren't for me and Connor, the New Dazzlings will get their revenge on Connor for what happened at Canterlot High and everyone including me in this world will adore them. reverts back to Connor Connor Lacey: But, thanks to us, they are safe. Good work, everyone. Quinn looks at her friend and her pendant Connor Lacey: What's wrong, Harley? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Oh. Nothing. I don't remember a pendant on me. Connor Lacey: I'm just glad you're back to normal. Sci-Ryan: And give you new powers like... for Britney's pendant Britney: Sci-Ryan's wrist Sci-Ryan: The Dazzlings? Britney: Sorry, Sci-Ryan. These pendants mean a lot to us. We don't want anything to happen to them. Sci-Ryan: Cool. How Special do you think it means? Britney: Very special. Sci-Ryan: Awesome. They do give you the same powers of the original Dazzlings. Should offer you three protection. Blythe Baxter: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. But, do we still keep the bandname like the Dazzlings? Ash Ketchum: I guess so. Crash Bandicoot: The original Dazzlings will be in for a surprise, Britney. With these pendants and the Dark Energem's power under control, you, Harley and Blythe are going to be the most awesome sirens and teammates we could have. And Sci-Ryan will adore you. Sci-Ryan: Yup. But, I would know that I was under your spell. So. I am sorry for messing Connor's flying test and messing up his Weponomics demo. Connor Lacey: That's alright. And for it, I forgive you. cheering theme Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey